1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor chip breaking strength inspection apparatus and sensor chip breaking strength inspection method for flow sensors, pressure sensors, and acceleration sensors that are used in automobiles, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of conventional sensor chip inspection apparatuses for semiconductor wafers in which sensor chips having diaphragm portions are lined up vertically and horizontally include those in which characteristics inspections of the sensor chips are performed by imparting a predetermined deforming force to the diaphragm portions by applying gas pressure to the diaphragm portions from a rear surface side of the sensor chips (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 9-33567 (Gazette)
However, although deformation in the diaphragm portions can be found by such a sensor chip inspection apparatus, one problem has been that it is difficult to find sensor chip breaking strength.
Specifically, considerable pressure must generally be applied to a sensor chip in order to find the sensor chip breaking strength, but the above sensor chip inspection apparatus has a construction in which gas pressure is imparted to an entire surface of the semiconductor wafer and if an attempt is made to apply a force equivalent to standard breaking strength to individual sensor chips, the force acting on the entire surface of the semiconductor wafer becomes large. Because of this, stresses are concentrated locally at portions where the semiconductor wafer is held mechanically, and one problem has been that individual sensor chip breaking strength cannot be inspected since the semiconductor wafer cannot withstand such forces and breaks.
Another problem has been that inspection apparatuses in which a force is applied to the semiconductor wafer by evacuating the inside of a chamber are unsuitable for sensor chip breaking strength inspection because pressure can only be applied to the semiconductor wafer up to atmospheric pressure.
Pressure greater than atmospheric pressure can be applied if the semiconductor wafer is placed inside a pressure chamber and then the semiconductor wafer is vacuumed, but one problem has been that a large-scale pressure chamber must be made for that purpose, increasing costs, and time spent on inspection is also increased: